Picture This
by clarinet.lover11
Summary: Bella is a new freshman student at Forks High School. She wants to be noticed. Will she reach her goal? **RATED M FOR LANGUAGE**
1. Chapter 1

Freshmen. They're many words to describe us. Immature, stupid, ignorant, annoying, fresh_meat, _plus many more. But what I want to be in high school is completely different. _I _want to be noticed._ I _want to be unique and I'm going to accomplish it.

That's what I thought when my mom was taking me to school. I was worried, and excited. It's not everyday when you get to become a new student. Especially in a small town that has the population of 1,043 people.

"Honey, you'll going to bite off your lip." my said me with her eyes still on the road.

"Sorry;" I said sheepishly. "I'm just really worried." Normally I wouldn't be. But since not everyone is going to be at school today I am. It's only the first day for freshmen and seniors.

My mom had one hand on the steering wheel and one patting my knee reassuringly. "Honey, you're going to be just fine, there is no reason for you to be worrying."

That didn't help me one bit. I was gnawing my lip off, and bouncing my leg up and down. We finally arrived at the school. "_Forks High School. Home of the Spartans!" _I read the sign and I looked to my left and in front of the building was all the guy seniors in lawn chairs wearing sunglasses holding up signs, "Welcome, Freshmeat!" God help me.

My mom pulling up in front of the seniors and she looked over and muttered something like, "Ha, that's clever." or "Ha, that's cute." I rolled my eyes at her and jumped out of the car and she yelled something like, "Have a nice day, honey!" But I acted like I didn't hear her.

I got out of car and swiftly walked to the building crossing my arms over my chest because the weather sucks here. When I raked my bangs out of my face I heard a senior whistle then said, "Damn! I love fresh_meat_!" I heard some chuckles.

I blushed and walked quickly into the building. When I was in the building I sighed in relief. I walked to the office to grab my schedule. I was looking at my schedule and not paying attention to my surroundings and that's when I hit something. I staggered for a few minutes.

"Oh!" a voice chirped. She sort of steadied me then asked, "Are you okay?" she laughed but with a worried look on her face.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I questioned but laughed. Then I really looked at her. She had short black hair, probably to right about to her chin, and she's tiny. I mean, really tiny. I'm not talking about Nicole Richie tiny, but, she's pretty close.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that.." I said shyly and blushing.

She just waved me off and said, "Don't worry about it." She smiled brightly. Then she asked, "Are you Isabella Swan?" She narrowed her gaze at me.

I was surprised that she knew who I was. "Um, yeah, But if you don't mind I prefer if you called me Bella." I said sheepishly. "How'd you know that?"

She laughed. "Oh, Bella, it's not hard guessing who is new here. It's a small school. Oh, by the way, I'm Alice." She said, well more like chirped.

"Are you a freshman?" I asked.

"Yup!" she exclaimed.

I grinned. I'm going to really like her. "What do you have first period?" I asked. And just like that we started talking about what periods we had together and we walked down the hallway searching for our classes.


	2. Chapter 2

The only class Alice and I didn't have together was Photography 1. She had Art 1 instead. I originally wanted to be in art but then I took an art class over the Summer and let's just say art isn't specifically my forte. The only alternatives was band and choir. I don't have any musical abilities and I really can't sing. I needed an art credit so photography it is!

I walked into the room and I was the first one there. Minus the teacher. She looked up at me and smiled hugely, "Good morning! You may have a seat anywhere you like." She was really nice. She sort of reminded me of Alice. But, less hyper.

I took a seat in the far left of the room. When I sat down I looked around the room. The walls were filled with beautiful photos. One of a woman on the edge of a cliff with the wind blowing, another one was just the woods in black and white.

The teacher must of caught me looking at the photos because she said, "That one is my favorite." She smiled softly and pointed to the one of the woman on the cliff.

I smiled. "Yeah, I like that one too." I said. "Are these professional?" I asked still looking around the room.

"No;" she said, "these are my students' work." she smiled proudly.

"Wow." I was astounded.

Then the tardy bell rang. People were hurrying into the classroom.

"Welcome! Please take a seat anywhere you like!" the teacher exclaimed. When everyone had picked out their seats she said, "I'm Mrs. Cullen. But, please don't call me that. That's my mother. But you may call me Esme." she smiled warmly. Then someone came through the door.

She looked over. "Glad for you to join us, Edward."

"Sorry, I had to help a freshman get to his next class." he said. He was looking over the class looking for an extra seat. Mine was the only one open, no one wants to sit next to the new girl. But, Edward has too.

"You may take a seat." Esme said. Edward just nodded and swiftly walked back and took the spare seat next to me.

Esme then started to take attendance. I must've zoned out or something because I didn't hear her call me name. Then she repeated more loudly.

"Isabella Swan." she said.

"Oh, here!" I said, then I added more shyly, "but, please call me Bella."

"Oh, certainly!" she exclaimed. Then she composed herself and said, "Okay, lets begin by getting to know our classmates. Shall we? Let's say our name, what's our age, and our favorite color! We'll start with Bella." she said.

I blushed. "Um, my name is Bella, I'm 15, and I don't really have a favorite color. Depends on the day and my mood." I said. I hate this. This is freaking _photography _class, not _group counseling_.

"Excellent!;" Esme beamed. "okay, next."

Edward cleared his throat and kept his eyes down, "My name is Edward. I'm 17, and my favorite color is dark blue."

"Very good. Next." Esme said.

I wasn't really paying much attention to the rest of them. I didn't care.

"Okay!" Esme beamed. "That was just great! Now, let's get started on your first assignment!"

Edward sighed. I looked over at him. My breath was caught in my throat. How did I _not _notice how attractive he is? His hair was like the color of a new penny, and untamed. He has a wonderful skin tone. He's perfect.

He must've felt me looking at him because he looked up and he stared right into my eyes. _Green_ I thought, _he has green eyes._ Wow, what's gotten into me? I blushed once again and flipped my hair over so I can hide behind it.

"All you need to do is buy a disposable camera, or if you already have a camera that would be great! But anyways, go home and take pictures of fruit! Make it look realistic! Make it look like I want to grab at the photo and take the piece of fruit!"

Edward sighed once again but I resisted the urge to look over at him. I'm in for a long year.

* * *

**_I'm going to make this reveiw short and simple.. _**

**_It's chapter 2. Let me know what you think. (:_**

**_Reveiws are nice._**

**_Megan(:_**


	3. Chapter 3

My day went by fairly quickly. Except for photography. That class lasted an _eternity._ It's not I don't _like _it or anything, it's just _Edward. _I feel this constant urge to touch him. The feeling is unbearable! I have to tuck my hands inside my long sleeved shirts and cross my arms just to _resist. _I don't know what I'm going to do.

When school was over I took my phone out of my purse to call my mom. _Ring, ring, ring._ It was caught off in a mid ring.

"Hello?" my mom said.

"Hey, mom. I was going to let you know that I'm walking home today. Alright?" I said.

"Honey, no, I'm going to come get you!" My mom said anxiously.

"Mom, our house isn't that far away from the school." I said, trying to persuade her that it was okay for me to walk home. I know I'm not going to win. Why was I even trying anyways?

"We can probably take you home, Bella!" a chirp voice said.

I jumped and looked over and smiled and said to my mom, "Hey, mom. Hold on." I put the phone on my shoulder and said to Alice, "No, you don't have to do that. My mom can pick me up." I said.

"No, I want to take you home!" Alice said.

"Fine." I said. Then I put the phone back to my ear. "Mom, don't worry about picking me up. I have a ride."

"With who?" My mother said more anxiously.

"A a serial killer, mom;" I said sarcastically. Then I added. "I'll see you in a few. Bye." Then I hung up without her response.

I smiled up at Alice. "Alright, let's go."

"Okay!" Alice beamed. "Let me go get my mom and my brother."

"They're here? At the school?" I asked dumbly.

Alice laughed a little. "Well, duh. My mom is a teacher here and my brother is a student."

"Oh." I said.

We were hurrying on to the second story of the school. We went into the photography room.

"Hey mom!" Alice chirped.

I gasped. So _Esme _was her mom. Huh, that explains why Esme reminded me of Alice a little.

"Mom, are you ready?" a velvety voice spoke from behind me.

I turned around. It was Edward.

Esme smiled at her children and said, "Yes, just give me a minute." then she saw me. "Hello, Bella."

I blushed and looked down. "Hi." I sort of squeaked.

Then Alice chirped. "Hey, mom? Can we take Bella home? Please!"

"Oh, sure. That'd be fine." Esme said.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"You're quite welcome Bella." Esme said, then added, "Okay, let's go."

Edward was already down the half way down the hallway.

"He's always in such a hurry!" Alice grumbled.

I sort of smiled. Then, before I could stop myself I asked. "So, you and Edward are brother and sister?"

"Yup!" Alice said.

I was in disbelief. They looking _nothing _alike. And I mean _nothing._ Yeah I know some siblings look completely different from each other, but, there is always _some_ way you can figure out they are siblings. But Edward and Alice are completely _opposites. _They have no features alike. At all.

"Wow." is all I said, "I couldn't really tell." I said honestly.

Alice smiled. "I know. It's because we're adopted."

"Oh." I said, I was feeling pretty bad for mentioning it.

"Don't feel bad," Alice said, "I was really young when my parents died. So, it's not that big of a deal for me that I didn't remember them. Besides, I couldn't ask for better parents." she smiled again. "But, see, for Edward, it was completely different for him."

I looked at her questionably. "What do you mean?"

She looked sad. She looked around for anyone. The only people in the hallway was Edward and Esme. But, they were way up ahead.

She sighed, "Well, see, Edward had a difficult childhood before he was adopted." she frowned. "His dad was a severe alcoholic. But it wasn't always like that." She said. "He started drinking when he found Edward's mom in bed with another man. She left him shortly after the affair. Edward was only 8 at the time.

His drinking got progressively worse as the years went by. When Edward's dad was drunk, he got mean, really mean. He used to beat Edward. Edward has some scars from where he even burnt him.. But three years after his mom left Edward's dad died."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh my gosh." That worked.

"Yeah, I know." Alice replied.

Another question came out of my mouth without my permission.

"Alice? Why'd you tell me all of this? We barely know each other. Don't get me wrong, I like that you trust me and all, just why?"

Alice smiled again. "Bella, I knew we're going to become best friends from the time I saw you. We're going to be great friends. I just _felt _it." she said.

I smiled. I knew I was going to like this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrived at the parking lot when it just started to sprinkle rain.

"Ugh!" I groaned, pulling my sleeves over my hands.

"What?" Alice asked and looked over at me.

"I absolutely _hate _the rain!" I groaned some more.

Alice laughed a little then said, "I don't! I love it!" Then she did a little spin like a fairy would do.

"How? _Why?_" I asked. Then I added; "It's gross, and wet, and it makes me _cold. _I _hate _being cold. I miss the warmth." I said.

Alice was still spinning in circles while saying, "Where'd you use to live?"

"Phoenix, Arizona." I stated.

Still spinning, "Oh, well, you moved to one of the wettest, coldest, absolutely worst weather, state you could possible imagine." Alice said.

I grunted, "It's not like I had a choice. I had to come here."

Alice finally stopped spinning and started walking in a straight line. She didn't even stumble once. I was pretty jealous; I was getting pretty dizzy watching her spin. I was soon going to fall flat on my face. I'm not the gracefulness person in the world. I guess you can describe me as my mother say, "'Bella you're as graceful as a three legged bull in a china shop.'" Yeah, I'm pretty clumsy.

"Why you'd come?" Alice asked.

I sighed. "My dad was the police chief of Phoenix. But, one night my dad had to stay over from work because he had a robbery of some sort, it's nothing new to have robberies in Phoenix. It's a pretty big city. Anyways, we got a call. It was late at night and I was lying in bed. But I couldn't sleep. I heard my mom talking on the phone. I couldn't really hear her clearly but I knew she was talking. Then I heard her gasp, then I heard uncontrollable sobs coming from her. That's when I got out of bed to sneak at a peak on what was wrong."

I sighed some more. I don't really like talking about this. Its makes my stomach and chest hurt. "She was sitting on the floor crying hysterically with the phone in her hand. I stepped on a loose wooden board and then my mom looked up at me. Mascara running on her face. I just got this felling, you know?" I looked over at Alice. "I asked her what was wrong and she "'Bella, you're dad has gotten hurt pretty severely.'" she said. I remember feeling like I was going to vomit. Then she said something like, "'He's gotten beat up badly and has many broken bones. He just got admitted into the hospital.'" So, basically, after my dad's attack, and after he took some therapy and some counseling, we moved here because Forks needed a new chief and my mom wanted to move back here to her old town where she grew up and met my dad, and because it was safer." I sort of smiled to myself. "What are the chances of someone getting robbed here?" I asked more as a rhetorical question.

"Slim to none." Alice said.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Esme." I said as I was stepping out of the silver Volvo.

"Oh, no problem sweetie. It was my pleasure. See you tomorrow." She smiled sweetly.

They pulled out of the driveway and honked. I saw Alice wave through the tinted glass, I waved back sheepishly.

I opened the door and it squeaked. "Mom!" I yelled. "I'm home!"

I heard her coming through the hallway, she huffed, and she was carrying a box. "Oh, good. Come here; put this box up to your room. It's your stuff."

I did what I was told. When I kicked my door open I looked at my room. Pretty boring actually. While walls, white ceiling, light wooden floor with cracks, window on the far left wall, I was too lazy to put together my bed frame, so, my mattress is on the floor. Boxes everywhere. I loved my room. It's boring and marvelous. It's natural. Nothing to fancy.

I sat down my box and pushed it over to the rest then I walked over to my mattress and sat down on it. I guess I can start on my project for photography, I suppose. My camera has to be in one of these boxes. So, I started searching.

I searched every single box in my room. I found everything but my camera. I was getting pretty frustrated.

I stepped in my doorway of my room and I yelled, "Mom!" I stood there waiting for her response. I tried again, "Mom!" I yelled a little bit louder. I sighed angrily and I stomped down the hallway. I stopped by her room and said, "Mom." she jumped and looked at me.

"Have you seen my camera?" I asked annoyed.

"Um, is it red?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"In that box by my closet." she pointed.

"Thanks." I muttered and I opened the box and it was all my scrap booking stuff. I used to scrap book everything. Like school dances, outings, _everything._ I just stopped. I don't know really why either. Apparently to my mother I quit in the middle of everything like dance, soccer, piano lessons. I don't quit in the middle of them, I just get bored and realize I better things to do than that kind of stuff.

"Oh, take that back to your room too." Mom said.

"Was planning on it." I said. I grabbed my camera out of the box and closed the box. Since, I am too lazy to pick it up I started kicking it down the hallway towards my bedroom. It's a pretty small box. Pretty light too.

After I kicked it to my doorway, I went to the kitchen to take some stupid photos of fruit. I walked into the kitchen sat my camera on the table, and went to the counter to grab some oranges. I sat them on the table next to my camera and then I went to the fridge to get some apples and that's when my dad walked into the house.

"Hey, kiddo!" he said.

"Hi, dad." I said, still searching for the apples.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"No, I'm doing a project for school…" I trailed off.

"Why does that have to do with the refrigerator?" he asked, hanging it gun belt on the coat rack. How appealing? Right? I thought so too.

"I have to take pictures of fruit…" I said.

"Fruit?" He asked.

"Yeah, fruit."

"Huh, well, what's for dinner?" He asked.

"I don't know;" I huffed. "Go ask mom. She's your guy's room." I said.

I finally found the apples which were behind the bowl of pineapple. So, I took both of them out and sat them down on the table. I sat down at the table and bit my lip. Then I smelt smoke. I sniffed the air and I kept smelling it. Then I heard my mom walking quickly down the hallway.

"Oh, fart, fart, fart!" She said worriedly.

I looked over at the oven and I saw some smoke coming out of the oven seeping through the top.

"Oh, fart!" my mom said once again. She opened up the oven door and all this smoke is pouring out and the next thing you know the smoke detector is going off loudly.

"Mom! What is that?" I yelled. Then dad came out.

"What in the hell is going on out here?" He sort of yelled.

"Oh, just having a party." I yelled sarcastically.

He gave me a look. And told me to stand up and he grabbed my chair I was sitting on and he was trying to get the smoke detector to turn off.

Meanwhile, mom had the pot of something in her hands and she rushed over to the sink and dropped it in there and turned the water on full blast. Smoke was still coming from the oven. I opened the nearest window and turned the fan on. But, the smoke detector is still going off.

Dad, was turning red in the face. It wouldn't turn off. The next thing I knew dad unscrewed it and cut the wires. I was quiet. All the noise was the water running on the…dinner that is still unidentified.

"Welcome home everyone." I said.

Mom just looked at me. But, dad seemed to crack a small smile.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked smiling.

"It was supposed to be roast…" Mom said.

I walked over to the sink and turned the faucet off. I looked at the "roast." it was spilt into two pieces and were shriveled up into small black pieces. Looks like coal. Sounds totally delish.

"So, does this mean we're going out tonight for dinner?" I asked.

"Yup." Mom said.

"The Lounge it is!" Dad said.

* * *

**Here you guys go. Merry Christmas!**

**Reveiw. I want it to be my Christmas present. Make me smile. I need to smile once in a while. Ya know?**

**Megan(:**


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at _The Lounge _fifteen minutes later.

I stepped out of the car to take a look at the place. Why do you name a place "The Lounge"? In my opinion it sucks for a name. You might as well name it something like, "A Small Café on the Corner of the Street." I scrunched my nose.

My dad stepped out of the car then and took a deep breath through his nose, and then he smiled.

"Ah, the great smell of _The Lounge!_" My dad said excitedly.

I gave him a crazy look. It smells horrible. It smells like, what are the words I'm looking for, it smells like grease and feet. Dirty feet. I managed not to gag.

Mom looked over at me. "Sorry, honey. I know this would be the last place you'd like to go to. But you're father loves it."

"Apparently. What kind of person steps out of a car and smells the air of a restaurant? Especially if it smells like grease and dirty feet."

Mom laughed softy. "That's your father."

I rolled my eyes. "He's weird." I murmured.

We all walked in the "A Small Café on the Corner of the Street." and we took the nearest table that had three chairs. The smell was a lot better inside.

"Charlie Swan." A deep voice said.

I turned around to see an old man in a wheelchair with reddish tan skin color and long black hair and wearing a cowboy hat, smiling.

"Billy!" My dad exclaimed.

"When did you get back to Forks?" He asked quizzically.

"About two weeks ago." Dad smiled.

"That's great. You should come down to La Push sometime. Harry is having a fish fry soon."

My dad smiled bigger. "I will."

"Great." Billy said.

I looked over to say something to my mom but she was already sitting at the table looking at the menu. Then when I looked up I met my eyes with a boy I didn't notice was even there before.

He had the same color of skin as Billy, his hair was long, but to about his shoulders and he looked fit, and tall. He looked about sixteen or seventeen. He looked almost exactly like Billy. I came to conclusion that was Billy's son. I smiled at him, he grinned in response.

His grin was very welcoming, it almost made me feel warm inside.

"Alright, Billy. We'll see you Friday." Dad said.

"Okay. See you soon, Charlie." The boy then turned the wheelchair around and went out of the front door.

I sat down next to mom. I read the menu.

"Alright, I know what I want." I said.

Dad looked up at me, "How? I can barely decide what I want…" he trailed off looking more intently at the menu.

My mom was smiling. She almost looked smug.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked, not in a rude way.

"Oh, nothing."

I know she's not going to tell me so I dropped the subject. I decided to start a new one.

"Who was that boy with Billy, dad?" I asked.

Dad looked up from his menu and looked at me for a minute and said, "That's Jacob. Billy's son."

Then my mom joined the conversation, "He's a pretty good looking boy, isn't he Bella?"

I blushed. Did she notice me looking at him? I just simply nodded. My dad just grunted.

Dad finally decided what he wanted and the waitress came out and took our orders.

When we got into the car, I was thinking about Jacob. I realized I couldn't wait for Friday to come.

**OOO**

_**A/N: **__Alright. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was busy. _

_Let me know what you think._

_Make me smile!_

_Megan(:_


	6. Chapter 6

When we got home I realized I forgot to put all the fruit away.

The pineapple was browning and the strawberries were mush. All I had left was apples and oranges. Throwing the bad fruit away I began working on my project.

How can I make fruit look appealing and want someone to want to take a piece and eat it?

I decided I would cut an apple into slices, peel and orange and have a piece hanging off the orange then I would eat an apple to it's core then take a picture of it. My picture sucked but my idea was good. So, I left the picture.

I took the memory card out of my camera and put in my pencil case in my purse. I looked on the clock on the wall in the kitchen, it was about seven o'clock.

I went back into my room. I really need to start unpacking things, everything was still in it's boxes including my clothes. I'd start tomorrow. I thrown myself on my mattress which was still on the floor and grabbed my book on the corner of it.

_Romeo and Juliet. _I loved the book, it's a classic. The front cover was torn, the picture on the front was slowly disappearing and the spine of the book was worn from the use of it. Some of the pages were ripping and tearing out, if need be I'll use duct tape to keep it together. But that's only for emergencies.

I heard a soft knock on my door and I stopped admiring my book to look up and see it was my mother.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She smiled warmly and looked down what I was holding. "You're rereading it again?"

I smiled. "I have a few pages left."

She then came in and looked at my room and frowned. "Isabella Marie Swan."

"What?" I sat up and my knees were almost to my chin so I decided to lean back.

"Look at your room! It's a disaster! How long have we been here, about a week? You _still _haven't unpacked anything!"

I sighed, "I'm starting tomorrow." I resisted to roll my eyes at her. I love my mom to death but sometimes she's just annoying and a hoverer. That's what I like about dad, he doesn't hover.

I was staring at my mom while she started unpacking my clothes and putting them in my dresser and closet.

"These are a wrinkled mess…" She muttered.

I grinned. "Mom, stop. You don't have to do this. I can do it myself." I said.

"No you won't. Maybe in two weeks, but I want it done. Now."

I sighed once again and jumped up and started to help her. We finished and I went to another box. My mom just stopped and started to smile.

"What are you looking at?" I asked curiously.

She was looking at my scrap booking box. Their was a picture of me and my best friends from Phoenix, Karen and Laura. We were in seventh grade at the time, we were all smiling at the camera. Karen was at the very left, the very top of her head was slightly cut out because of her height and she was covered in her freckles and her pinkish tan, her blonde hair curling, Laura was in the middle, she was smiling with a cheesy smile and she's really dark. She could pass for a Mexican or a African American because she was so dark, but she only tans because she's Greek. Her hair was poker straight I envy her. I was on the very right. I was smiling but my eyes were squinted because of the sun. I still had my glasses and my braces at the time, my face round and I looked dead compared to Laura. I even look dead compared to Karen, at least she turns pink for a tan. I stay white as a ghost all-year-round. I also envy Karen. My hair was short then about to my shoulders and straightened.

My stomach twisted and I felt really nauseated. I really miss them, a lot. I will call them soon, I promised myself.

"I miss them a lot, mom." I said quietly.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "Oh, honey! I know you do!" She then hugged me, while hugging me and patting my back she said, "Remember, this is for the best. You'll like it here. I even liked it here…"

I sniffed holding back my tears as much as possible. "The weather sucks." I muttered into her shoulder. She pulled back from me and smiled.

"How about we finish this tomorrow?"

I just nodded.

Mom looked at my alarm clock. It was ten till nine. "Honey, get to bed soon."

I nodded once again. I unpacked some more things like my trophies. Which technically I don't count them as trophies. I didn't do anything athletic to earn them, it was because I got straight A's. I decided I didn't want those in my room, I put them back in their box and put it in my closet.

I got tired of unpacking and I went back to my bed and I heard feet dragging down the hallway.

"Hey, Sprout." Dad said.

I grinned. "Hi." I said.

"I was just telling you I was going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." I smiled.

Dad scuffed away and I heard my parents door close. I looked over at my clock and it was five after nine.

I got changed into my favorite pajamas. My cotton pajama bottoms and a hoodie. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and put my retainer in. I set my alarm for five-thirty, and laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

It started to rain and the sound of the rain hitting the roof made me tired. I started to drift off to sleep but my phone started to ring frantically. I jumped and answered it groggily.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bellllllaaaaaaa!" I heard two voices I recognized.

"Karen! Laura!" I said enthusiastically.

"Why haven't you called me!" Karen asked.

"Or me!" Laura said.

I laughed, "Sorry, I was just really busy and I'm trying to adjust, and I _was _going to call you guys but I didn't know when. So stop your guy's whining."

"Did we wake you? I mean, we didn't know when to call you. What time is it over there, anyways?" Laura asked.

I smiled. "Sort of, and hun, it's the same time here in Forks as it is in Phoenix."

"Oh." Laura and Karen said in unison.

"I miss you guys a lot." I said sadly.

"We miss you too!" Karen said.

"I wish I could be there with you guys." I sound pathetic.

"Same here…" Laura said.

"How's school going?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Great!" Karen said enthusiastically. "I write for the school newspaper and the teachers are really cool."

"I made varsity in volleyball!" Laura said excitedly.

"That's great!" I beamed.

"Are you going to tell her…?" I heard Laura mutter to Karen.

"No! Shush!" Karen snapped at Laura.

I squinted my eyes in curiosity. "Tell me what?" I asked.

"Thanks, L_aura._" Karen said sarcastically.

"Tell me what?" I asked more impatiently.

"If you won't tell her, then I will." Laura said.

"Fine. Bella, I have a boyfriend." Karen said.

"WHAT! WHO!" I exclaimed.

"Landon." Laura beamed, Karen stated.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"He's a junior and the editor of the school paper." Karen said.

"Apparently, he has gorgeous hazel eyes, and is tall and tan." Laura said in a gushy voice.

I giggled. "See, Karen. I _told _you, you would get a boyfriend!"

"Oh shush it!" Karen said, but I could hear her smiling.

At looked over at the clock and it was ten-thirteen. I sighed sadly. I didn't know it was that late already.

"What?" They asked in unison once again.

"I have to go. I need to get to bed."

"Oh, well, goodnight, Bella." Karen said.

"Night B to the E to the double L to the A" Laura said.

I laughed softly, "Night guys. Love you guys! Text me!"

"We love you too." Karen said.

Then we hung up. I felt like I was about to bawl, maybe talking to them wasn't a good thing. I rolled over and put my phone on it's charger and looked back at the ceiling.

I started to doze of and I dreamt of my best friends and the sun shining.

OOO

**A/N: **_Okay, I hope you like this chapter. Like in one of my stories I asked for 5 reviews before I update for the next chapter. So, I would like 5 reviews, then I will update!_

_I'm evil, I know it, but you guys love me. Hopefully._

_Make me smile!_

_Megan(:_


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up startled.

I moaned into my pillow and searched blindly for my alarm clock. I hit the wall with my hand, nope. The alarm clock was increasing it's speed and the pitch started to get higher. I knocked my book of my bed, nope. I finally found it. Thwap!

Alarm clocks are officially one of the worst inventions ever. I groaned as I used all of my energy to get up off the floor, that is basically where I am sleeping. I checked my phone. I couldn't see what the date was, so I put my glasses on.

_Friday, August 28_

We're going down to La Push tonight. Fun, fun. Well, I hope it is, they have a beach. But it's not like we can go swimming in the ocean or anything. It's the end of August and it feels like Winter still. I don't think Forks ever gets warmer. I miss Phoenix more and more everyday.

Ignoring my hatred towards alarm clocks and Forks, I went to my iPod doc and push the power button. Tik Tok started playing through the speakers. I started dancing towards the box that had my clothes in it. I grabbed and old t-shirt and some skinny jeans.

I was putting on my t-shirt and was singing the "woah-oh, woah-oh's" part. When I got my t-shirt on my mom walked into my room.

"Hey rock star, turn the music down." Then she walked away still leaving my door ajar.

I grumbled and shut my door and went over to the doc and hit the volume button down once. She can't say I didn't turn it down, because I did.

I finished getting dressed and walked over to my vanity. I looked in the mirror. I looked horrible, like always. I pulled my hair half up and plugged in my flat iron. I clicked "shuffle" on my iPod and Raise your Glass came on next.

Two good songs in one morning, it's going to be a good day. I just know it.

My flat iron beeped to know that it was finished warming up. I brushed my layer of hair out and started straightening it. My bottom layer of my hair was done twenty minutes later. On to the second layer.

"Beauty takes time." I said to myself as I guided the flat iron through my long curly locks. Truthfully, I hate straightening my hair. Factually, it looks a lot better straightened than a curly, out of control, rat's nest.

Another twenty minutes later, hair straightened, a few burns on my hands, I was done. I took off my glasses and put my contacts in. I blink a few times to get them adjusted. Then, I applied my eyeliner and mascara. I looked in the mirror, pleased with my results I walked over another box and grabbed a sock, I searched through the box and I still couldn't find the other match. I grabbed the first sock I saw. I went down the hallway into the kitchen.

Dad was getting ready to leave, mom was standing over the stove making more pancakes.

This is a routine. Dad leaves, mom makes food, I eat, sit for as much time as I can because I don't want to get up, listen to mom nag how I should get moving, I look up at the clock, then run down the hallway into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Mom looks over at me. "Your hair looks nice today, Bella." she complimented.

"Thanks." I said.

Then she frowned at me. "Why don't you wear you new shirts we bought you for school?"

I gave her a confused look. "I do." I said.

"Wearing one new shirt yesterday for the first day doesn't count."

"Yes it does. Why wouldn't it? Plus, why bother? I already made my first impression. I'm tired of dressing nicely." I said, sort of whining.

"Whatever… How many pancakes do you want?" Mom asked.

"Pancake, I want just one please." I said with a grin.

My mom looked over at me with a worried look.

Hear we go…

"Bella, you need your energy for the day. You don't want to be tired do you? You need to keep yourself full and focused."

What I heard…

"'Bella. Blah, blah, blah. Pause. A-blah, blah, blah. Question mark. More blah, another blah. And finally, blah.'"

"Yeah, I know mom." I replied.

"So, how many pancakes do you want?"

I thought for a second.

"One and a half."

She gave me a look, and believe or not, she actually gave me one and half of pancakes. I covered my pancakes in syrup because I'm too lazy to butter them. I mean honestly, who has the energy in the morning to friggin' butter pancakes? I sure don't.

My mother then sat down with me with her own pancakes. She was buttering them and humming.

Apparently my mother does.

I took a few bites of my pancakes and realized I wasn't all that hungry.

"Don't they taste okay?" Mom asked looking at me.

"Huh? Yeah, they taste fine. I'm just not that hungry."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I slouched down in my chair.

My mom looked over at the clock. "Why don't you get a move on, Bella?"

I huffed and groaned down the hallway. I brushed my teeth and went to go put on my bright yellow Converse.

"Bella, your socks don't match…" My mom said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"I know."

She swallowed. "That bugs me."

"I know." I slid one shoe on.

"Your socks don't even match your shirt…"

"They don't have too. No one is going to be seeing my socks. Why does it matter?" I slid my other shoe on.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes." My mom sighed.

Then we went off to school.

OOO

"Have a nice a day." Mom said.

"Alright." And I got out of the car. Everyone was here today, I noticed. Just more people to avoid during the day.

I looked over towards the entrance of the school and I noticed Alice waving her hand frantically at me.

I smiled to myself and walked quickly over to meet her.

"Bella!" She greeted me.

"Hi, Alice." I said. But there was a tall boy standing right beside her that I never noticed before.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to Jasper." Alice looked at me and then to Jasper. "Jasper, this is Bella."

Just waved at each other awkwardly. Then the bell rang.

"Bye, Jasper!" Alice said.

We walked into the school and everything was crowded.

"So, what are your plans tonight?" Alice asked casually as we walked to our first period class.

"I'm going down to La Push with my mom and dad." I said.

"Oh." Alice said.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something." Alice said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What about next weekend?" I asked.

"Alright." She smiled.

OOO

Lunch.

I thought my day was going to be great from the vibe I got from my iPod songs.

I went to the bathroom and I gasped.

I started my period. I didn't have anything with me. I wasn't suppose to start yet. I'm early.

I looked at the back of my jeans and there was bloodstain on them about a size of two quarters put together.

How long was I walking around like this?

I started to panic. What do I do? I don't have a jacket to put around my waist. Plus, that feels weird. I don't have a tampon or a pad. It's just awkward asking for one though. Especially, to the school nurse…

Luckily, I heard Alice.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Um;" my voice wavered. "no, not really."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked alarmed.

"Um, I few problems..."

"And, what are they?"

It all came out in a gush. "I started my period, and I'm early, and I don't have a tampon or a pad. And I have a bloodstain on my jeans!"

Alice was calm.

"Bella, I'll be right back!"

"Alice!" I said trying to stop her.

I was too late, I heard her feet echoing away.

So, here I am. In the stall, on a toilet and worried.

I started reading the bathroom stall walls to keep me occupied while I waited for Alice.

_If you sprinkle while you tinkle, be a sweeite and wipe the seatie._

I sort of laughed at that one.

_Amber is a fat whore!_

Huh.

_Weed is good._

Wow.

_I fucked your boyfriend last night (:_

Um…

_Edward Cullen is…_

Is what? I looked down and there was literally a list.

_1. Hot_

_2. Sexy_

_3. A new type of STD._

_4. A God._

_5. Fuckable…_

The list goes on and on. I don't know if I could read the rest. Yeah, I think I'm going to.

"Bella!"

"Alice?" I asked

"Which stall are you in?" She asked.

"I don't know, look for my shoes." I said as I stuck my shoes out of the bottom of the stall.

"Here!" She said. I saw her tiny arm from under the stall. She was handing me folded jeans and a tampon on top.

"Alice, I love you! Thank you!" I said.

Once I was situated and had everything into place I took off my bloodstained jeans and put the ones on Alice gave me. They fit perfectly.

I came out of the stall and thanked her a million times. She handed my a book bag so I could put my jeans in it.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get these jeans?" I asked.

Alice laughed. "Bella, I never come to school unprepared."

I gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"I keep and extra outfit stored into my locker for emergencies." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Wow." Was all I said.

"I'm a fashonista, I always come prepared." She smiled at me.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well, no one gave me all the reviews I wanted. It sucks, whatever. _

_Let me know what you think._

_Megan._


	8. Chapter 8

Gym.

As if my day couldn't get any worse.

Not only do I suck at it, but it's not fun when you have cramps like a mofo and you're tired, and you feel like you got ran over by truck. Besides, Alice being all chipper doesn't help either. She sort of makes me want to punch some kittens in the face…

After I changed and came out of the locker room into the gym, I heard someone come up behind me, so I turned around.

"You're Isabella, right?" A guy asked.

"Bella, just Bella." I said.

"Oh. Hi, Bella. I'm Mike!" Mike said happily with a goofy grin.

"Hi, Mike."

Then a girl came behind him.

"Mike!" She exclaimed then she looked over at me and her face fell slightly. "You're the new girl, Isabella, right? The girl from Phoenix?"

Simultaneously Mike and I said, "Bella."

For the love of peach cobbler, _really? Seriously?_ Shouldn't _everyone_ in this small school know me by now?

"Well, I'm Jessica by the way." She said with a fake smile.

_Bitch._

"Aren't you suppose to be like, really, really, tan?" Jessica asked.

"What?" I asked

She rolled her eyes at me and swatted my arm playfully.

I resisted to scrunch my nose at her. Her voice annoys me, it's really high pitched and monotone like.

"Um, yeah, but I don't tan. Like, ever." I said to her.

She gasped dramatically.

"That sucks! I mean, we never tan here because there is no Sun. But, I mean, I go on vacations over the Summer and I get tan." She said in a gush.

"Oh, well I'm used to it…" I trailed as I started to walk away from her.

Our Gym teacher, Miss. Bell, was starting lead us through our warm-up.

Twenty leg kicks, fifteen pushups, twenty crunches later, I was laying on the floor groaning.

Alice was right beside. "C'mon, Bella! Let's get a us a basketball!"

Ugh.

"Alice…" I whine.

"Bella, _cierra la boca._ Stop being a Whiney Whitney and get your butt over here."

I rolled my eyes and got up slowly.

"IS THERE A ISABELLA SWAN IN THIS GYM CLASS?" Miss. Bell yelled, she has the whole Gym teacher voice thing.

_Just great._

I waved my arm in the air.

"C'MON, SWAN. RUN OVER HERE!"

I jogged over, or I guess, attempted you can say. When I got there Miss. Bell was literally less than two feet away from me when she yelled.

"ARE YOU THE NEW SHERIF'S DAUGHTER?"

I blushed and just nodded my head.

_I guess this is what I get for people wanting to know me. Right?_

"AH, HE WAS ALSO ONE OF MY STUDENTS HERE! HE WAS ONE HECK OF AN ATHLETE. I EXPECT THE SAME FROM YOU, MISS. SWAN!" Miss. Bella yelled, deafening me.

_Oh no. Gym is just going to be so amazing! And shouldn't you be retired by now? Relaxing at home, and not yelling in my face?_

"NOW, RUN OFF AND GET A BASKETBALL AND START DRIBBLING DOWN THE COURT!"

Then she blew the whistle.

_Loud._

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"OKAY, IF YOU'RE A MORE AN EXPIRENCED BASKETBALL PLAYER, YOU MAY RUN AND SWITCH HANDS AS YOU DRIBBLE! NEWTON, NOT YET! AND IF YOU'RE NOT AS EXPIRENCED I WANT YOU TO START OUT BY WALKING DOWN THE COURT DRIBBLING USING ONLY YOUR DOMINANT HAND. GOT IT?"

We all called out that we did.

Once I got my ball I started walking down the court looking down at my hands and every so often at my feet so I know I wouldn't trip over something and do something embarrassing.

As I was turning around to walk in the other direction, I just looked up in enough time to see Mike running down the court towards me, also looking down at his hands. The next thing I knew is that we collided and Mike was rolling around on the floor holding his head.

I was just standing up looking around, I touched my head and winced. I felt a welt starting to form.

Mike removed one of his hands, looking up at me, still rolling on the ground, he said; "How did that _not _hurt you?"

I gave a short laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miss. Bell running over.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE? IT'S ONLY THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL AND I ALREADY HAVE TWO STUNDENTS INJURED?"

I told her what happened.

"MIKE, GET UP."

And he did, and that when I noticed his eyebrow was bleeding.

"Mike, I'm so sorry about that!"

"Ha, don't worry about it. I should have been watching."

"ALRIGHT, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO THE NURSE. I'LL RIGHT YOU GUYS A PASS."

Miss. Bell told us to go change and then leave, after I was done Mike and I walked down to the nurse in silence.

When we arrived the nurse looked at us.

"What happened?"

And I retold the story, again.

She attended Mike first and I just sat in the chair looking at the mirror in horror.

My welt was a size of a flagnoggin' golf ball and was dark purplish.

I groaned out loud.

The nurse looked at me, "One minute, sweetie."

Mike was finally done after a century has passed then the nurse looked at me.

"It doesn't seem that bad, but here, take some Tylenol." She handed me two pills and a small plastic cup filled with water.

I took the medicine and then she handed me a bag of ice wrapped up in a paper towel, and a paper on concussions.

"If you experience these symptoms for awhile, go to the doctor."

"Thanks."

"And make sure you drink some water!" She called as I left the room.

That absolutely made no sense.

So, I walked down the hallway with books in one arm and a bag of ice on my head.

The best part about this is I didn't have to finish Gym and I get to go straight to Photography and see Edward, A.K.A Mr. Sexypants?

Nah, I'll think of another nickname.

OOO

Ah, I wish I could say Photography went well but that would mean I would be lying.

I sat down at my table and Edward was already there sitting and staring at the walls. I sat down next to him ignoring the looks from my other classmates.

Esme was calling attendance.

"Here." I said.

Edward finally looked at me.

I wish our conversation went something like this;

"_Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry for being rude and that I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday." _

"_Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about it."_

"_I think you're gorgeous, Bella."_

_I blush. _

"_Thank you, Edward. I think you're quite handsome yourself."_

_He grins at me._

"_I want you to be my girlfriend."_

But, you know, of course it doesn't. That's just crazy.

"What the fuck is that on your face?" Edward said.

I crinkled my eyebrows and then winced.

"Um, what?"

"What is that;" he pointed to my forehead, "on your face?"

"Oh, a welt…" I trailed off.

"How in the hell did you get _that?_"

Of course I didn't have an awesome story to tell like,

"_Well, you see, I do gymnastics and I was doing back handsprings and I didn't know I was so close to the wall and I came up and hit my head on the wall…"_

That's really not as good as I pictured.

"Gym…" I said quietly.

He stifled a laugh. "What?"

I gave him my sternness look I could muster. "You heard me." Then I forced myself to look at Esme while she is telling us how to get into the "zone."

"Okay, I want see your pictures you took last night." Esme said.

I was digging through my purse looking for my memory card. I was starting to panic that I didn't have it but I found it in one of my pockets in my purse.

She came to our table first.

I handed her my memory card. "It's all on here, Esme."

She smiled warmly at me. "Alright, I will check it after I check everyone else's." Then she walked away.

Edward and I sat in silence. But it didn't last long because Edward started to hum.

I looked over at him to see his eyes closed and I saw his hands moving over our table like it was a piano.

"What is that your humming?" I asked unwilling.

He stopped and looked at me. "Nothing. Just something that I wrote."

I widened my eyes. "You write your own songs?"

He laughed a little. "Yeah."

"That's amazing. You're lucky you have such a talent." I said, more like praised.

"Thanks."

That's all he said.

I nodded my head shortly and dug out my iPod out of my purse and started to listen to My Chemical Romance.

Esme doesn't care what we do. As long we stay in our seats and do our work.

So, this is what I did all period.

Listened to my iPod.

Watched Edward move his hands across the table swiftly from the corner of my eye.

And sit in silence.

OOO

The bell rang.

Thank God!

I decided to walk home today, mom wouldn't even notice what time it is anyways. She's always occupied by something. I stopped at my locker to get my Algebra book, as I closed my locker Mike was standing there.

"Ah!" I screamed; "Mike, you scared me!"

"Sorry;" he looked up at my forehead, "sorry about that…" he muttered.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Nah, don't worry about it."

We walked down the main hallway of the school that lead to main entrance of the school in a awkward silence.

"Bella, I-I wanted to know what you're doing tonight?"

I groan internally.

"I'm going down to the Rez. You know, La Push." I kept looking straight ahead. Not wanting to look at his face.

"Oh. Maybe some other time?"

No. I don't think I would like to be in a room alone with you.

"Sure. Bye, Mike."

"Bye."

I was making my way to the sidewalk and I heard a car from behind me a pull up beside me. The backseat window rolled down.

"Bella, do you want a ride?" Alice asked all happily.

I looked at the driver's window, but it was too tinted to see through. "No, I will be fine. Thanks, though."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "It looks like rain."

I huffed and pulled my bag around and pulled out my mini umbrella. "I'll be fine. Thanks again."

They were about to drive away before Alice kicked the back of the drivers seat. I heard an aggravated sigh.

"I'll see you tonight!" She sang.

"What? Alice, I said I couldn't hang out tonight. I'm going down to La Push."

"I know, silly! My mom just told me that she also got invited. Our whole family is going! How great will this be! Can't wait to see you there! Bye, Bella!"

But the car was already driving away before I could respond. I realized I still had the bag of ice, more like water, in my hand. As I was leaving I opened my umbrella and thrown the bag of water in the nearest trashcan.

Then I walked the remaining of the way home in the rain.

OOO

I walked in the door and mom was ran into me.

"Bella! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She apologized frantically.

I shook my umbrella outside and stepped inside the house.

"Didn't you have different jeans on this morning?"

I turned around. "Yeah-"

Mom gasp.

"Bella, what on _earth _is that on your face!" She went to go touch but I swatted her away.

"A welt, from Gym." I pulled a wrinkled paper out of my bag. "Here, this is about concussions. I shouldn't have one, I haven't really been having of these systems."

She took the paper anxiously and looked at me with a worried expression on her face and then down at the paper.

"When are we leaving?" I asked as I sat my bag down on the table.

"When you're father get's home from work…" Mom said absent mindedly, still looking over the paper.

"Mom, stop. I'm fine. Fo sho."

She looked up at me and her face softened then she came over and caressed my face in the motherly way. "Oh my poor, baby…" Then she started kissing my face.

"Mom;" I said between her kisses and leaning away. "I'm fine!"

She still wouldn't stop. "Mom!" I laughed, "Stop!"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Now, do you want to tell me what happened to your pants?"

I sighed and reached for my bag and pulled out my bloodstained jeans.

"Oh!" Mom said. "Don't worry! I can still treat these!" She got up swiftly off her chair and walked quickly down the hallway. Her house slippers scuffing on the wooden floor.

"Where did you get the other pants!" Mom yelled from the laundry room.

"A friend!" I called back from the kitchen table.

'Who? Oh fart!"

"Alice Cullen." I replied.

"Cullen?" She yelled.

"Si!" I yelled.

"What?" Mom yelled back.

"Yes! Why do you ask?" I grabbed my Algebra book from my bag and started working on my homework.

"I know her parents! Charlie and I went to school with them! Carlisle and Esme!"

"Oh! Do you know they're going to be here tonight?"

"Really?" Mom stuck her head out of the doorway. "Seriously?"

"Yup, that's what Alice told me after school. The whole family!"

"Oh, I'm so excited to see them again!"

Then I heard the washer start and her walking quickly out of the laundry room.

I looked down at her shirt. "Mom, you have something on your shirt."

She looked down. "Oh fart! Thank you, Bella!"

Then she hurriedly back down the hall once more into her room.

I heard the front door opening.

"Hi, Kiddo!" Dad said.

"Father." I said plugging numbers into my calculator trying to do the first problem.

"Where is your mother?"

"Room. Changing shirt." I said choppy.

Dad took of his boots and sat them by the door and then he shrugged off his uniform coat and hung it up.

"When are we going to be leaving?" I asked.

"As soon as I change." Dad said. "Bella, look at me."

I looked up at him and give him a weird look. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"What happened to your face? You finally show who is boss?" Then he did the little boxing moves.

"Psh, nah. Dad, I'm a lover not a fighter." I grinned. "But, it was Gym."

"Ah," Dad patted his stomach. "I used to be a good athlete."

"That's what Miss. Bell said." I told him.

"What? Miss. Bell? I had her as my Gym teacher too!" Dad said.

"I know. She told me that."

"Does she still yell? A lot?" He asked with a huge grin.

"You bet."

Dad laughed then walked down the hallway.

OOO

"Dad, please tell me we're not taking the cruiser…."

"You bet we are."

"Charlie, we can take the van!" Mom protested.

"No way. Not with gas prices! That van eats gas like crazy! The cruiser has better mileage."

I groaned.

Dad unlocked the car for me. I went in the backseat and I literally felt like a prisoner. The windows had bars on them and a cage-like-wall separated me from my parents and I. I couldn't open the door from the inside.

"You got to be kidding me! Seriously, dad!"

Dad was smiling from ear to ear. Mom was sort of smirking but still annoyed.

Dad started the ignition and then we drove down the wet road.

OOO

It took a little less than an hour to get to La Push.

When we reached the Clearwaters' house dad did the unthinkable.

_Boop. Boop._

"Dad…"

I saw the red and blue lights flashing across the house. A people around the bonfire on the beach looked up at us.

Then he turned on the sirens.

Then when I thought it was over it wasn't. He yelled into the walkie that went to the speaker on top of the roof of the car.

"The Swans are here!"

I gasped. "Da-d!"

I fell over on the seat in humiliation.

Mom was hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Mom, _why _did you marry suck a _freak_?"

"That's not the only thing I'm a freak at!" Dad replied and wiggled his eyebrows at mom.

"Oh my _God. _Dad, for the love of _Oprah! Stop!"_

"No one watches her anymore…" Dad said as pulling into a spot in the grass.

"I do, her twenty-fifth season was abso-flagnoggin'-mazing. Don't be a hater."

Mom decided to chirp in. "I agree. Oprah did have a fantastic season. Her books and magazine are just _priceless."_

"Enough about dang Oprah. Let's go see our friends that we haven't seen in a century."

Both my parents got out of the car and walked into the house. With out me.

Seriously!

I started banging on the window frantically praying someone would here me.

I opened my eyes to see an amusement smile spread across Edward's face.

I squinted my eyes at him. "Go get my dad!" I yelled through the glass.

He made the gesture like he couldn't here me and he was smiling.

I groaned. "Go get my _dad_." I said aggravated.

He then did the okay symbol with his hands and before he did he took a picture and walked to the house and got my dad.

Dad was jogging over and I could here him laughing through the glass of the car.

"Bells, I am so sorry!" He said through laughs, as he unlocked the door and opened it for me.

"Pish posh. No you're not." I said, I could feel my cheeks blushing from embarrassment.

I saw Edward leaning against a tree watching. Snapping a few pictures.

Dad laughed and walked back into the house. I was following him but then Edward was behind me and said something.

"What?" I stopped and turned around to look at him.

He pointed to the cruiser. "That's classic." and then he gave me a smirk.

OOO

_**Alrighty, here you go. This one was a long one. Hope you like it? Haha. **_

_**Took me three days to write it because I got distracted because Youtube, Fanfiction, and **__**definitely not from**__** my World Studies project or my room. Well, I did start to clean it but I distracted and started counting all the water bottles in my room. 24 by the way. (: That's the only productive thing I did in my room and change my iPod songs. **_

_**This is probably filled with many typos and jacked up sentences/grammar. BUT I DID ATTEMPT TO PROOFREAD! It's 1:30 in the morning right now and my brain is a wee bit tired. But I still have many nonsense things to do before I go to bed. I may watch Remember Me again. -sad face- that's a really sad movie. Thumbs up for Rob and his sexiness, am I right? :D Mm-mm-mmm.**_

_**F.Y.O that basketball thing is a true story. It happened to me. :D **_

_**More of La Push will be in the next chapter also. **_

_**Now, I'm gonna stop writing a frickfrackin' novella for a A/N. This is a pretty epic A/N though…**_

_**Oh! Thanks to My Chemical Romance! You guys are the spray cheese to my crackers! Minus the smell… **_

_**My beta, Cheomara7. Best fwend. Love you. Thanks for editing. (:**_

_**Let me know what you think?**_

_**Please review. I'm desperate!**_

_**Megan(:**_


End file.
